This study is intended to furnish further information on the detailed mechanism of binding of coenzymes and substrates to enzymes. The principal technique being used is nuclear magnetic relaxation of proton, carbon and phosphorus. Enzymes mentioned in this proposal are alkaline phosphatase, alcohol dehydrogenase and ribulose diphosphate carboxylase. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: H. LeVine III, T.Y. Tsong and D.P. Hollis, Kinetics of Binding of Co ion to Apoalkaline Phosphatase from E. Coli, Arch Biochem. Biophys. 164, 140 (1975).